The Crossover
by Tibbar Sabertooth
Summary: It's what we've all been waiting for: A Moulin Rouge and BMT crossover! Set after the High Lord, a little suprise awaits our favourite High Lord and poet... random191 and Tibbar Sabertooth
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

**A/N-** This is a Moulin Rouge and Black Magician Trilogy crossover! Set after the High Lord, a little surprise awaits our favourite High Lord and poet... I wouldn't advise this fic to anyone who hasn't seen the 'Moulin Rouge'. If you are one of those people, you now have two main aims in life: 1.) To watch Moulin Rouge and cry... 2.) To then read this and enjoy... and review! We don't mind constructive criticism, though no flames please.

**Disclaimer-** This is all the work of Trudi Canavan, -worships- especially the italics - as that comes from 'The High Lord'. ... Don't sue (etc etc...) cause we don't even own a penny between us... Honest!

- So, here is the prologue of random191's and Tibbar Sabertooth's new BMT fic!

- random191 + Tibbar Sabertooth -

* * *

_- random191 -_

_All was silent. Sonea stared at the three bodies lying before the university. A wave of exhaustion washed over her. She felt no triumph. No pleasure. Just emptiness. She turned to Akkarin._  
_A smile curled the edge of his lips. His eyes were open, but fixed somewhere beyond her. As she moved, the hands about her wrists loosened and fell away.  
'No,' she whispered. 'Akkarin.' Grabbing his hands, she sent her mind inward. Nothing. Not even the slightest spark of life.  
He had given her too much power.  
He had given her everything.  
With shaking hands, Sonea ran her fingers over his face, then bent forward and kissed his lifeless mouth.  
_The second her lips touched his lips she felt something uncontrollably powerful pass through them. She was more connected to everything than ever before. Her hair whipped dramatically in the sudden wind, as she pulled Akkarin closer to her. The kiss deepened as Akkarin started moving his tongue into Sonea's mouth. She shut her eyes knowing this to be a dream, hoping to prolong her last time with Akkarin.  
Then as slowly as it started the kiss stopped, Akkarin withdrew his tongue and she heard something she thought she would never hear again, Akkarin's voice,  
'Sonea?'

* * *

**A/N-** Now you can be really really nice and review... You see that little greyish button? 

... Yeah, that one...

... Now click on it...


	2. Pretending

**-Pretending-**

**A/N-** This chapter was actually written before the Prologue... Weird I know, but hey! I hope it flows nicely; thank you! We don't mind constructive criticism, though no flames please.

**Disclaimer-** The Black Magician Trilogy is not mine, -sobs- but the genius' Trudi Canavan... Don't sue (etc etc...) cause we don't even own a penny between us... Honest!

- random191 + Tibbar Sabertooth -

* * *

_- Tibbar Sabertooth -_

_- One season later... -_

Sonea awoke that morning to the same thoughts and problems that had sent her to sleep the night before. _Too early..._ Slowly opening one eye, she rolled over onto stomach and pulled the pillow over her head, trying in vain to find comfort in her make-pretend night.

'Need sleep...' she muttered. Gathering her duvet up around her, Sonea stumbled over to her window and pressed her nose flat against the cool refreshing glass and peered into the guild's gardens that were spread out below her, spying anyone or thing that moved, and at the same time, pondering whether it would be to her benefit to get up.

'Well that's a pity, due to the fact that we promised Lorlen a visit in... Half an hour,' came the reply from the doorway, looking up Sonea saw Akkarin's tall dark form leaning against the doorframe. Smiling, he strode over to her bed and sat down, one arm wrapped around the bedpost, the other patting the vacant space next to him.

Smiling back, Sonea tottered across the room and landed herself next to him, resting her head against his chest she listened to the soothing rhythmic rises and falls of his chest as he breathed. Looking up, she gazed at him lovingly and chuckled to herself.

'You're very cute, you know that don't you?' he smiled, speaking to the patch of duvet nearest to his face. Mumbling a reply she thought back to the day when he took over Rothen's role as her guardian.

_To think that I was scared of him! Akkarin... Mmm... His infectious smile, his eyes..._ 'Sonea?' ... _so deep and understanding_... 'Sonea?' ... _so_ ... 'Sonea?!'

'Quiet, I'm thinking! I did hear you the first time you know... I just chose to ignore you,' she smiled sweetly.

Blinking several times, he stared at her for a few seconds before standing up and dumping her onto the bed, 'Sonea - You never fail to amaze me! Anyway, it's time for us to meet Lorlen, remember, he doesn't know.'

Rolling out of her cocoon, she bowed deeply with mock sincerity, 'Yes, my Lord!'

'Sonea! I'll be waiting downstairs, Takan's already laid out your breakfast,' his voice became muffled as he closed the door. 'That means hurry up!'

'Fine!' Grumbled Sonea, sweeping on her robes and tightening the sash, she paused by the mirror to tame her hair; smiling, she lightly traced the outline of her jaw and lips. A lot had changed in so short a time. Hopping clumsily down the stairs she silently thanked Takan for the quick breakfast, and poked a mildly amused looking Akkarin on a shoulder, her other hand pulling him to his feet, 'I don't wait for stragglers you know.'

'Sonea,' he said firmly, 'remember: I'm your 'guardian' again, and you're still my 'novice'. So get rid of that grin and at least look sane.'

Giving him the coldest smile she could muster she looked him straight in the eye, staying silent.

'Sonea, you're blushing,' he muttered, with what sounded like a laugh disguised as a cough, 'don't worry, it'll do for the moment, you can also look miserable while you're at it.'

'Akkarin! Oh, sorry... my lord,'

'Oh, and Sonea,' said Akkarin sternly, turning towards her, 'you can let go of my hand.'

Blushing, Sonea nodded lightly and quickly squeezed his hand before letting go.

'Good,' bending down, his lips lightly brushed her cheek before he straightened and opened the door, and just like the previous days, they kept up their pretence of normality.

* * *

**A/N-** Now you can be really really nice and review... You see that little greyish button? 

... Yeah, that one...

... Now click on it...


	3. Mist in the Air

**-Mist in the Air-**

**A/N-** And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated! (We don't mind constructive criticism, though no flames please!)

**Disclaimer-** The usual: It's not mine, never will be... yada yada... I only own the dreadful writing... Oh, please review; we love you all!

_

* * *

_

_- random191 -_

Biting her lip, Sonea clenched her teeth as tears threatened to overwhelm her again - but to no avail. She stood, next to Akkarin, at the foot of Lorlen's grave. Hearing a noise to his side, Akkarin drew Sonea closer to him, holding her in his comforting embrace. As she glanced up, Akkarin's heart gave a wrench as he saw her broken face, before she started sobbing into his shoulder again.

Standing still in the morning sunlight, Akkarin looked down at the grave resting by his feet. His face was blank, and his body still as his mind worked away. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he could see in his mind's eye every last conversation with Lorlen and every last goodbye. He could feel Sonea shaking beside him, and he felt as if he had a thousand things to say to her, to comfort her, but none of them seemed right to him. It was his duty to comfort her, but he couldn't even comfort himself.

'Akkarin, I...' Sonea started after a moment of absolute silence, 'I... Well,' only to stop again, unable to find the right words to express her twisting emotions. Joy? Apprehension? Worry? Guilt? ...  
At last, he turned his impassive face towards her. She could see the tears sparkling in his eyes and hear the pain in his voice as he spoke, 'Sonea, these last weeks with you have been the best of my life, and if... If, one day I will be lying here, and those tears are for me; then I want you to know how much I love you, and -.' He broke on his last word and turned away, trying not to show any weakness.  
'It's okay to be afraid Akkarin, it's all right to be scared. I love you whatever happens... Come what may.' Sonea's words seemed to echo through time and space, then she was back again, expressing her love. Turning back, Akkarin wiped away the tears that were trickling down his cheek. 'Thank you,' he whispered, managing a weak smile.

'Shh... Akkarin, I know... I know. I do, however, have some good news,' Sonea embraced Akkarin, feeling his body against hers, never wishing to let go. 'Like gleam of light in the dark! I, I mean, we…' she avoided looking at him, suddenly dreading the reaction.

Letting out a sharp cry of surprise, a flicker of pain crossed Akkarin's face as he abruptly pushed Sonea away. 'Sonea!' his voice was no longer gentle and loving, but urgent and worried. 'Leave! Go home! There's something coming, something powerful that doesn't know what it's messing with... I can feel it! Go now... Go!'

Sonea stood her ground, 'What's coming?' she bellowed as a strong wind started up. Akkarin just shook his head, dizziness overwhelming him.

Backing away, Akkarin shouted something to her, making desperate actions with his hands. 'I don't...' she couldn't hear anymore as the rain started pouring down on them. Grasping his wrist tightly, too scared to let him go, Sonea didn't even shout, knowing it to be useless as the wind screamed past her, intent on drowning her voice. That was when the mist descended, and she couldn't see him anymore. She felt his breath on her ear as he whispered.  
'I will always love you.' Then he let go.

'Akkarin!' screamed Sonea, her voice ringing clearly through the air as the wind and rain stopped as suddenly as it had started. She whirled around desperately in the fog, which was gradually lifting.

'_Christian.._.' Sonea could hardly tell if it was just the wind or if someone was there. Then all was clear. The first thing she noticed was Akkarin, or rather the lack of him. Then she saw the body, lying unmoving on the floor.  
'Oh… Fu-'

* * *

**A/N-** So, what do you think... Like it? Hate it? Love it? Either one, please review! (Though no flames please.) ;) 


	4. The Redheaded Stranger

**-The Redheaded Stranger-**

**A/N-** Thank you to all of our lurvly readers, you really make our day. Keep on reading... and reviewing...

**Disclaimer-** The Black Magician Trilogy is not mine, -sobs- but the genius' Trudi Canavan... Don't sue (etc etc...) cause we don't even own a penny between us... Honest!

* * *

_- Tibbar Sabertooth -_

_Consciousness, pain_... Keeping her eyes closed, Satine lay on the ground in silence for a few minutes before drawing in one deep and shuddering breath. _'Christian,'_ feeling the wind on her face and the grass beneath her was calm and refreshing... _Grass?!_ Tensing, Satine slowly drew in another breath before daring to open one eye... To see a pair of unfamiliar; shocked, brown eyes staring back down at her.

'Oh,' then mumbling something incoherent she managed to stay conscious for a few more moments before promptly fainting again.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sonea rushed over to the girl lying on the grass, in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Looking around, Sonea checked for someone to explain what the devil was happening. No one. She was alone, and Akkarin was... Sonea started to cry, it wasn't too long ago since she thought she had lost him forever, but now she had no idea whether he was missing, alive or...

Harsh breathing from the ground interrupted her dismal thoughts. Wiping away her tears, Sonea supposed she had better help the red-headed-beauty, whatever she had done to Akkarin. Kneeling down on the damp grass, Sonea carefully touched the woman's head, and withdrew it quickly with shock. Something was wrong, this girl wasn't right. She wasn't well!

A second later Sonea's healing training snapped into use. Closing her eyes, Sonea felt into the girl's head... To find chaos. Taking in a deep breath, she sat perfectly still as she healed. It took longer than she expected, and to her surprise, drained most of her energy. Cautiously, Sonea probed into the woman's mind again; she could tell that the girl was going to be all right. Brushing down her robes Sonea stumbled to her feet, finding it hard to stay upright. Her vision blurred for a second as a figure rushed towards her.

'Akkarin?' she mumbled, as she slipped into her dream world. Catching her fall, Rothen gently picked her up while levitating the red headed stranger; carrying both back towards the High Lord's residence.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Waking up, Satine kept her eyes closed, careful to stay still and silent. Straining her ears she caught the faint sound of cutlery tapping against clay.

'Ah, so you're awake...'

Freezing, Satine was sure she hadn't even moved a muscle, how could the person... she know?

'Fine then, play dead if that's your wish! As long as you explain yourself afterwards,' footsteps slowly approached Satine's side and she felt the surface she was resting on sink slightly from the added pressure. A cold hand gently touched her brow and she felt a strange sensation, as if there was a second consciousness inside her. Sadness? _Where is he? Akka_... 'Ah, no magical potential...' the voice murmured as the person quickly snatched her hand away; and just as suddenly as it had come, the sensation stopped. _What did she mean by that?! _'Now, I'm just going to remove your... Decorations...' the voice froze in mid-sentence as Satine pulled herself up to her full height and glared at the offending person.

'Don't, _ever _touch my diamonds!' Straightening, she visibly relaxed - the woman was younger than her! Slowly, she gained more confidence as she proceeded.

'I'm sorry, it's just that...'

'Never mind that! Anyway, who _are_ you... and for that matter, _where _am I?!' with raised eyebrows, the other woman looked at her incredulously.

'Don't question me, woman. Really! Now, come on...' but she was cut off at Satine coldly slapped her hand away.

'Would you _please_ stop poking my headset!' Satine cried, as the strange girl made another advancement towards her 'Hindu courtesan' crown, 'and you can quit looking at me like a piece of meat while you're at it! My name is Satine, and by God I hope I'm still in Paris!' she fumed.

Backing away sheepishly, Sonea felt as if it was her turn to faint, again.

* * *

**A/N-** Yeah yeah, I know it's short - but shorts sweet, right? Don't worry; the next chapter will soon be up! (We hope!) 


	5. Separation

**-Separation-**

**Disclaimer-** Don't own nothing… but the fantabulous writing:P don't sue… we have nothing of our own… -tear-

* * *

_- random191 -_

Satine! He ran to catch her as she fell, her fragile body limp in his arms. What was wrong? He had never seen her like this before.

Come what may… the tune seemed to whistle through the theatre. Everybody looked up as a storm seemed to gather inside the Moulin Rouge, the curtains billowing in the wind. That was when the lights went out.

'Satine,' he whispered in her ear. 'I love you. Come what may.' Suddenly the body in his arms got heavier. A lot heavier.

'Satine!' He cried out into the darkness, shaking her, as though he thought it would bring her back. The lights came on in a flash, as Christian saw a fist moving in his direction. He was knocked onto the floor; slowly he looked up, astounded, at the cloaked figure standing majestically above him.

'What am I doing here, and where, in all of Kyralia, is Sonea?'

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sonea was in no mood to be argued with. Unfortunately nor was Satine.

'There is no such place as Paris, or France or any other such delusional land you would care to name!' Sonea yelled for what felt like the hundredth time.

'Magic is not real,' Satine hissed in response. 'You are the one who is mad, not I! Now let me see my doctor' Sonea sighed.

'You don't _need_ a doctor, I healed you, yes healed you, with _**magic**_! Now just calm down!'

'Calm down? I am trapped inside by a lunatic! How on earth am I meant to calm down?' All the way down the corridor their voices could still be heard. Rothen sighed. He had no idea who this woman was but she sure knew how to make a fuss! Tania walked past him carrying a breakfast tray,

'I wouldn't interrupt them if I was you.' He whispered, as a smashing noise came from the direction of their room, followed by a shriek.

'They need their food, my lord, arguing on an empty stomach is very tiring and breakfast may do some good.' She said firmly.

After a knock on the door she entered the room to find the two young ladies' in a very… interesting position. Satine had her hands around Sonea's neck while Sonea pulled her _purple_ hair. They froze at the intrusion and attempted to spring apart, only to find that Sonea's hand was somewhat trapped in Satine's hair.

'She turned my beautiful hair purple! How dare she!'

'She attacked me! She's like an animal or something!' they both protested at the same time. Tania put her hand up,

'Sonea first.'

'She said magic wasn't real and called me a liar, so I proved it did exist!'

'Yes, by turning my hair purple!' Satine interrupted. Sonea smirked, and even Tania had to hide a smile.

'It isn't funny! It isn't' Satine insisted, as she looked to Tania for support. 'She turned my beautiful red hair purple with magic!' There was a pause, and then she burst into laughter. 'I never thought I would ever say anything like that!'

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Christian dabbed his nose again. The blood had soaked through the white cloth.

'Sorry about that by the way.' Akkarin murmured awkwardly.

'It's alright.'

There was silence again.

'Do you live here then?' Christian nodded. 'Nice place.'

'Thank you'.

Zidler came barging in and both of the men stood, grateful for the interruption.

'Where is she?' Christian asked immediately.

'She's gone. I'm sorry Christian but she is nowhere to be found. We sent out the boys to look for her, but to be honest, there isn't much hope. She seems to have simply disappeared.' Zidler sat down and sunk his head in his hands.

'Right!' Christian stood, 'start talking! We all know she went missing the same time you arrived, so tell me where the hell the love of my life is?'

'I've told you, I don't know a thing. I just came to watch the show and happened to be there when she wasn't.' Christian grabbed Akkarin and hauled him up. He slammed him into the wall and held him there.

'Now you are going to tell me where exactly Satine is, and who you are, and you are going to tell me now!'

Akkarin didn't know why he was here. But he was going to find out. Maybe some higher power had placed him here for a reason, maybe not. But he would never know if he was kept at bay by this very pissed off man, who had him against the wall.

'I'm sorry about this.'

'About what? What have you done to her? Where is she?'

'You seem like a nice enough guy… but it has to be done.' He sent a full blast mind strike and…

…nothing happened.

'What are you talking about? What have you done? I need her, I love her! Give her back!' Christian's spit flew everywhere, hitting Akkarin's face. But he didn't notice. Now he understood, he had no magic, he couldn't find his way back. He had lost Sonea forever.

* * *

Akkarin, Sonea, Christian and Satine. All alone. Will they ever find their way back? Will they ever be with the one they love? End of act five. Review please… we are nice people really :) 


	6. Trapped

**-Trapped-**

**A/N – **Italics means _flashbacks_… just in case you get confused, somehow… :P Oh, and I (TS) am experimenting with new writing styles, so bare with me:)

**Disclaimer -** Don't own dirt… Even my own plot bunnies have deserted me… :(

* * *

_- Tibbar Sabertooth -_

'_Well Satine, what do you say?' Christian pleaded, his fingers wrapping themselves tighter around her small hand._

_Smiling, Satine stood up, letting Christian's hands fall slowly to her side, his head inching gradually towards hers._

'_For a man of such talent, you can be pretty dim at times!' _

_Christian smiled nervously, letting his dark brown eyes met her blue, 'and… that's a yes?' he whispered hopefully. His hands were twitching with nerves, and probably his eye to. He hated it when that happened; it gave him that demented or desperate look. Damn eye…_

_Satine smiled, 'Of course, silly!'_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

'_Sonea, watch out!'_

_Sonea whirled as the person behind her barked a laugh, 'you're not funny, Akkarin,' silently laughing, she clenched her hand to quell the sparks that had instinctively sprung from her fingertips; she used the other to pluck at the flower that was suspended in mid-air._

_Smiling to himself, Akkarin shrugged, 'Thank you,'_

'_It wasn't a compliment!' _

'_Hmm.' Akkarin nodded,_

'_What's on your mind, Akkarin?'_

'_Nothing… It's just, I, well…' he murmured, letting the unfinished sentence hang heavy in the air._

'_I understand,' _

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

'_You scared?'_

'_Of course not! Me? Scared…' _

'_Liar,'_

'_Well, maybe a bit then…' _

Christian couldn't help but let a smile slip as the memory of one of her last performances crept into his mind.

'_All ready! Dancers to the stage!'_

'_That's my cue…'_

'_I know.'_

'_Then… Not now Christian, after the show, yes?' Planting a quick kiss on his lips, she ran onto the stage before she could hear his answer, knowing that he'd be watching her from behind the curtain like every other night,_

'_That's not what I mean though…' Sighing, Christian watched Satine nod to the stage manager before turning towards the curtains. She knew that he'd been wanting to ask her something important, but yet again something had come up between them. Sure, asking while she was in the middle of a production wasn't a wise idea, but time with her was become harder and harder to get, and Christian was just too impatient to wait for the right time._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Stranded in a place he had thought none existent until a few hours ago, Akkarin felt desperate, his ego miffed. Christian's voice still rang in his head; it seems that this women Satine, had somehow switched places with himself, that and she was Christian's only love. His mind was still getting over the absurdity of the situation.

'Magic isn't real! It exists only in books and plays, who are you, some sort of fantasist?!'

'Are you at least going to at least hear me out?'

'This is so far beyond sanity, Mon Dieu!' Gripping another handful of his hair, Christian tugged hard to keep himself together; this couldn't be real. That's what he kept telling himself. 'So you're telling me that I'm talking here, right now, to a wizard?'

'The term's 'magician',' Akkarin muttered under his breath, thinking he was out of ear-shot.

'Fine then! So then, _magician_, care to tell your tale again?'

This was frustrating beyond compare. Telling this arrogant, stubborn man the truth was testing his patience. A few minutes ago, he had been pressed up against a wall with spit drying on his face until an incredibly scary, fat man had broken the men apart. The current situation didn't seem any better. After storming out of the room, Akkarin had only to wait a few minutes to gather what was left of his wits until Christian, his breath now tainted with the strong sent of alcohol, had come storming back into the room demanding another explanation.

'Even if I knew what happed, and told, you still wouldn't listen to me. Why should I try again when you are so persistent for a comforting lie instead of the truth?' Akkarin replied simply, resigned to his situation.

'_I'll tell you everything one day, my secrets. Everything. I promise…'_

'Stop it! That's not true!' Christian yelled, angry that the other man should be so arrogant.

'… But still you **persist**… I don't know what else to say…'

'_You're quite persistent, aren't you Chris?'_

'That's not **true**! A **lie**! It's not true!' Christian spat,

Akkarin slumped against the wall, this man was beyond reckoning and this one sided argument was slowly eating away at his sanity,

' … A dozen times, how many more times do I have to **repeat** this…'

'_I'll always be here, even when I'm all old and wrinkly! Ugly me, will you still accept me?'_

'Stop it…'

'…This is real, just as I'm sure Satine was, but she's **gone** now…'

''_Was_'…?'

'_Ick! Ugly me, that's a scary thought… Hey! I saw that smile!'_

'Stop it!' he choked,

'… I'm as **real** as she was, just as this situation is as…'

'_I love you!'_

'**STOP IT!!**'

'Christian boy, go, stop this madness. This is getting no one anywhere,' crackled a deep voice in the background. Zidler was standing in the corner like an ominous shadow, just like the man on the other side of his room, his robe the darkest shade of black. 'I mean what I say. Christian…'

'No…' Akkarin said quietly, moving across the room he placed a single hand on Christian's shoulder, hurting as he saw Christian visibly shrink from the touch. 'I'll go; it seems obvious that I'm not welcome here. I'm sorry.' Excusing himself, he swiftly left the room.

Christian couldn't just watch the man go; he was the only connection he had with Satine's disappearance. Yet still he stood his ground, the wind howling through his room and through the cracked shutters, stirring up the sheet covered floor of his garret to the paint-peeling door, following and lifting the tail of the other man's cloak, as if beckoning to Christian.

He couldn't just watch and hope; he had to go.

* * *

Still confused? Don't worry:P Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, this is for you guys! And my imagination… :) 

- R&R -


End file.
